Weasley Wands
by Sleepwalkingluna14
Summary: Just my take on the Weasley children's first encounter with Ollivander and their wands. Read and Review!
1. Bill Weasley

**A/N: Okay, this is my second story. Tell me what you think!**

**Bill Weasley**

"Come on, mum. We need to buy the last item on the list. A magic wand!"

"Bill, the shop is not going to run away. We still have time! Calm yourself down!"

Bill Weasley could not calm himself down, he was way too excited. A magic wand! After watching his mum and dad carefully for the past nine years, he could get one of his own. He could do spells and things, and could show them to his younger brother, Charlie. Still, Bill Weasley was not a child who whined and threw tantrums, so he waited for his mum who was looking at cook books.

"She already knows how to cook so well, why does she need MORE books?" he muttered to himself.

He caught Charlie's eye and they both started giggling like little girls. Mrs. Weasley looked at them curiously, but with an exasperated sigh, she agreed to buy the wand.

"It's in the south side of Diagon Alley, boys, stay close…"

That's all her eldest son needed to hear.

"COME ON MUM! LET'S BUY MY WAND!"

He dashed through the cobblestone streets and wove through people until he reached the wand shop that his parents had been talking about: _Ollivander's Wand Shop: __Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

Forgetting completely that he was supposed to wait for his mum and brother, he entered the shop. Inside he saw an empty desk with old quills and nobody to greet him. Everything in the shop was old and dusty, yet there was a feeling that told him there was more to the shop than meets the eye. The eleven-year old boy walked up to the desk and waited for the shopkeeper.

He did not have to wait long, however, as he heard a voice.

"I take it then, that you are the eldest Weasley child?"

Bill gasped and turned his head to the corner from which he could hear the voice. Standing there was a frail old man with white hair, his creepy-looking eyes giving him a piercing glare. The boy stood ogling for a few seconds when he remembered his manners.

"Yes, Sir," he replied apprehensively.

"Well let's get you a wand then, while your mother and brothers arrive. Which is your wand arm?"

The Weasley feebly held up his right arm. As the self- propelled measuring tape measured various parts of his body, he began to wonder about this man. How did he know that Bill was a Weasley? The eldest child? That his mother and brothers were here with him?

Suddenly he heard a loud tapping at the window.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed, causing tape to fall. Through the window he could see his mother giving him a murderous glare. She walked into the shop.

"BILL WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT! THAT COULD BE SO DANGEROUS, THERE ARE SO MANY BAD PEOPLE RUNNING AROUND THESE DAYS! HAD PERCY WITH ME, I COULD HAVE FALLEN BECAUSE OF RUNNING AFTER YOU. IM PREGNANT TOO, I COULD EASILY HAVE LOST MY BALANCE AND HURT THE BABY… I LEAVE FRED AND GEORGE AND RON BEHIND AT THE LOVEGOOD'S BECAUSE THEY ARE TOO MUCH TROUBLE BUT YOU ARE JUST THE SAME…!"

Bill winced, and Percy whimpered. At once, both the other Weasleys began to feel guilty because they knew that the five-year old boy had a fear of 'the bad guys' even though they had disappeared around the time Ron was born. Of course, a five- year old wouldn't know that.

"Now, I will take Charlie and Percy to the pet store and I will meet you back here in ten minutes," she said, taking hold of her their hands and stalking out of the store.

"That was your mother, I presume?"

Bill jumped back, startled. He had forgotten the wand maker was there, he must have been in the back of the store.

He chuckled. "Yes, your mother's temper can be quite entertaining sometimes. Of course, not to the person who is receiving the other end of the temper."

Pausing to look at him he said, "Yes, Yes, your mother had a very… interesting wand."

He held out a wand.

"Come on, give it a wave."

Bill did so, very eagerly, but nothing happened.

"Okay, no, not this, so how about this?"

He handed Bill another wand.

Warmth spread to his fingertips and he gave it a wave. Orange sparks shot out.

He smiled and eagerly looked at the wand maker for approval.

"Well, Mister Weasley, the wand chooses the wizard. Your craving for excitement overrides your ability to keep calm and be patient. Yes, the height and appearance also make a difference. Your wand, Mister Weasley, is Sycamore with phoenix feather as the core, and slightly springy.

At this, he placed the wand carefully in the white box.

"Now, William, have a seat while your mother gets here?"

Bill Weasley was ecstatic. He simply could not wait to uses his wand. He was so happy, he forgot how supposedly creepy the man was, or the temper he had to face when he got back to the Burrow.


	2. Charlie Weasley

**A/N: Charlie Weasley, everybody! Tell me what you think.**

"Mum," Charlie Weasley tugged on his mother's skirt. "We bought everything now. Can we please visit the pet shop?"

It was a bright day in Diagon Alley. People were bustling around and moving from store to store, purchasing things and showing them to their family and friends without a care in the world.

Charlie sighed. The Weasleys certainly were not rich, but they were not poor just yet either. He could not afford to buy a pet like all the other children could. They had to save up their money so that everyone in the family could have a happy life later on. Still, he loved to visit the pet shop to see all the animals.

He looked up to ask his mother again. She had her hands full. Bill, being a few years older than him, had asked if he could spend the rest of the day in Diagon Alley with his friends. Percy, being the prat he was, had begun ranting to their mother about the various books he had seen in _Flourish and Blotts. _Fred and George were whining to her about visiting the ice cream parlor, while Ron was still crying because of when George scared him from behind. At least Ginny was with Luna at her house; the Lovegoods did not want to babysit the twins or Ron anymore because of the whole set-the-sofa-on-fire-and-drop-a-spider-down-Ron's- mouth fiasco.

After what seemed like an eternity, she replied.

"Charlie, dear, you may visit the pet shop and then meet me at Ollivander's"

"Mum, forget the pet shop; I have seen all those animals a million times. Besides, there are no dragons in there. Lend me a few galleons mummy; I can buy the wand all by myself!"

"Are you quite sure dear?"

"Yes, mum"

"BOOM!"

Well, that was unexpected.

Fred and George had gotten a hold of Mum's wand, and had started waving it in the few seconds her attention turned towards him. Now Ron's hair was neon pink, the twins had boils on their arms and their red hair was standing on an end.

And fury was radiating from Mrs. Weasley's face.

She calmly slipped her hand into her handbag and took out a few galleons. Grabbing hold of Charlie's hand, she put them there.

"Buy your wand and meet me back here."

Without hesitating, he ran through the cobblestone streets, but was still not fast enough to leave to miss hearing the shouts of his furious mother.

"FRED GIDEON WEASLEY. GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY. WHAT DID YOU DO? HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH MUMMY'S WAND? ALL DAY, YOU HAVE BEEN WHINING AND CAUSING TROUBLE. WELL, NO ICE CREAM FOR YOU TODAY MISTER! YOUR FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS! RUINING CHARLIE'S TRIP TO DIAGON ALLEY, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"

Then the Weasley boy was out of earshot. He chuckled to himself. Ruining? More like very entertaining. With that, he entered _Ollivander's Wand Shop: __Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

"Ahh, Mr. Weasley. I assumed that you would be visiting me today, and those predictions came true. I could hear your mother yelling."

Charlie jumped. Standing right in front of him was a frail old man with white hair. He winced as the man's piercing eyes looked at him. Charlie was glad when he turned away.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

As Mr. Ollivander shuffled around at the back of the shop, the eleven year old examined the room. Everything was exceptionally dusty and ancient looking, yet the shop had a very interesting feel about it.

Suddenly, a measuring tape and various other tools came zooming through the air.

"Oh yeah," he muttered, remembering that this was exactly what Bill had told him about the shop.

Finally, Mr. Ollivander came from the back room, levitating a few boxes. He took out a wand out of the box.

"Phoenix feather and unicorn hair, quite flexible. Give it a wave!"

The younger boy did so, but nothing happened. Again and again, he tried waving wands but nothing happened. He was beginning to feel a bit foolish.

He was about to give up and ask to sit down, when he gave another wand a wave.

Warmth came to his fingers. A great bout of fire came out, effectively making the room very hot and making Charlie Weasley stand in awe. After putting the fire out at lightning speed, Mr. Ollivander chuckled.

"Quite the powerful wizard, Mister Weasley. Your wand happens to be Dragon Heartstring and Sycamore, ten inches, quite flexible."

With that, he placed the wand in the box, and took the money from the boy.

Charlie Weasley set off to find his mother, excited and in awe of the recent events.

**A/N: Please review, it makes me soooooo happy. I'll take any suggestions or constructive criticism **


	3. Percy Weasley

Percy Weasley

"Mum, are you positive that you cannot come with me?"

"Oh, Percy, you know very well that I cannot. The twins and Ron and Ginny are too much to handle in a public place. Bill and Charlie would not be able to handle them at home so that's why they are taking you,"

Percy sighed. It's not that he had anything against his two older brothers. It was just that they didn't understand him. For that matter, Molly Weasley didn't understand him either, but at least he was not in competition with his mother. Bill and Charlie were so cool. Bill had so many friends and even though Charlie was a loner, he was well liked and amazing at Quidditch. Fred and George were the center of attention, and ickle Ronnie was the favorite child. Ginny was the only girl. Percy was known for his cleverness and people admired his determination, but he was not _liked. _Every time someone came over, they would be in awe of his cleverness, but that's what he was known for. Nobody knew him for him. Nobody knew that he had an obsession for chocolate or that he thought the Tornadoes were the best Quidditch team.

"That's alright," he said

Mrs. Weasley looked at him sympathetically. She opened her mouth and was about to say something but closed it again and went back to rummaging through your purse.

"BILL, CHARLIE, YOU NEED TO GET PERCY'S WAND!"

"Mum, what about the other stuff? The books?"

"Percy dear, I bought those when there was a sale in the beginning of the summer and the books are the same as last year so you can use Charlie's."

"Okay mum," he replied as his two older brothers bounded down the stairs.

"Bill dear, here are 9 galleons. I do not want you wandering about. Buy the wand and come straight back home!"

"Gotcha mum. Let's go Perce"

With that, he turned around grabbed a handful of floo powder, dropped it on himself, and stepped into the fireplace.

"DIAGON ALLEY!"

He was gone. Charlie did the same, and then Percy. Covered in dust and ash, they climbed out of the fireplace and opened the door. They made their way onto the cobblestone streets in the August sun.

"Mum, we need to buy a cauldron."

"So then Brenda was like, why shouldn't I? And I was like you shouldn't because he is MINE…"

"Get your pet food half-off!"

"Stop stepping on my foot!"

These were bits and pieces of conversation Percy heard as they walked a few steps. Bill and Charlie kept stopping to talk to someone or the other that they knew. He was beginning to feel exasperated. At this rate, it would take a week!

As soon as they stopped to talk to a ninth friend, Percy could not hold it in.

"CAN YOU TWO STOP SOCIALISING FOR ONCE SO WE CAN GET MY WAND AND LEAVE? THEN YOU CAN COME BACK HERE AND TALK ALL YOU WANT!"

His older brothers and their friend looked at him weirdly and finally, Charlie bid the girl goodbye and they set off for the wand shop.

After what seemed like an eternity they reached _Ollivander's Wand Shop: __Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. _He saw another boy coming out of Ollivander's. As the eldest Weasleys talked to their friend, he quietly slipped inside the shop.

"Ahh, another Weasley, I presume?"

The 'other Weasley' jumped a foot in the air. The man had been standing right next to the door! After Percy got over his shock, he began to feel creeped out. The man had white hair and eerie eyes that made him feel queasy.

Then, without a word he turned around and shuffled to the back of the shop, and started examining various boxes. Being the well-mannered boy he was, he made a movement to sit down. Bill and Charlie had told him that he wouldn't really have to say much, Ollivander would start working on his own.

"No, no my boy, stay standing. You have to be measured!"

"Measured?"

Suddenly, a tape measure came zooming through the air to 'measure' him. Instead of stopping in front of him, it wacked the ginger on the head and caused him to fall to the floor. And the tape measure kept on measuring!

"Barmy," he muttered feeling throbbing pain on the side of his head.

"Ah, well the charm must be wearing off; I have to do that again."

This time, Percy was not surprised that Mr. Ollivander appeared out of nowhere. He was used to it.

"Ash and dragon heartstring, very bendy."

Percy waved the wand. Nothing happened. It was snatched out of his hand and replaced with another one.

"Hawthorn and phoenix feather, rigid."

Nada.

"Beech wood and phoenix feather, supple"

Zilch.

"Hazel and unicorn hair quite swishy."

Zero

"Hazel and Phoenix feather, supple"

A jet of water shot out of the wand, drenching Mr. Ollivander. Oops.

"Scourgify." All the water disappeared. "Very well, Mister Weasley."

Your wand is Hazel and Phoenix feather, thirteen inches, supple.

"PERCY, ARE YOU DONE YET? WE BOUGHT ICE CREAM WHILE WE WAITED!"

"Ahh, Charles and William. Your wands work well for you, I presume?"

"Err... well... yeah."

"Let's go Perce."

He took the box that held his wand and dropped some money in the wand maker's hand. Then he allowed himself to be dragged away and feel oddly elated.


End file.
